wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Unmarked
The Unmarked are a relatively unknown and secretive operating force led by Renegade Adeptus Astartes supported by Astra Militarum and Adeptus Mechanicus elements. This force's activity has only been confirmed within the Eastern Fringe and Ultima Segmentum and their fleets seemingly intentional avoidance of Adeptus Astartes Chapters, the Inquisition and other Imperial forces that would be able to identify the true identity of these forces beyond the rumours and non-credible pict-capture displaying these forces. The wargear seen in general use by this Renegade Force seems to date back to the Horus Heresy. Astartes armour seems to primarily consist of Mark III through Mark V, though much of their equipment seems to be for the most part piece-meal. Their allied forces also show similar signs as the limited number of Astartes are commonly supported by foot-soldiers seen equipped with Solar Pattern Void Armour or Older Skitarii Variants, alongside modern patterns. This enigmatic force is, however, suspected to be linked to the Alpha Legion Traitor Legion, some pict-accounts display Astartes in wargear matching specialised wargear and equipment common within the Alpha Legion as well as their Hydra Markings. Though if these forces are internally connected still remain an unknown to investigating forces. What is a certainty though is that wherever they are seen unrest has occurred or is about to occur. Leading Investigating Forces to find xenos' cleansed battlefields, purged populations, incoming external threats but trained local garrisons, arrive at Genestealer or Ruinous Powers-aligned Cult uprisings and on one occasion, a beacon that indicated a location of a relic containing stockpile. Renegade Chapter History Under Investigation To even the most studious of the Inquisition Investigators of the Ordo Hereticus. The origins of these Unmarked are a complete mystery, within Imperial Records prior to M33 there are no matching hulls of their vessels, no records that identify the Astartes Power Armour employed by them and neither identifying records for the Ancient Adeptus Mechanicus and Solar Auxilia assets actively deployed by themselves and their allies. According to records around 313.M33, Three Vessels were believed to be identified by Rogue Traders deep within the Halo Stars near the outskirts of the Halo Zone. These vessels did not respond to any form of communication attempt and were consigned to records as a possible figment of the imagination of spacers deep in the unknown. These vessels were again identified in the Ghoul Stars at the edge of the Pale Wasting during an unknown date in M38. Since then the Unmarked forces have steadily become more visible on the radar of the Inquisition as their presence has begun to apparently progress into the Eastern Fringe and Ultima Segmentum where the Inqusition has been able to identify further suspect vessels from the scarce sightings up to M38 and beyond. As such the Inquisition Investigatory Forces assigned to investigating this possible threat have been able to a spiders web of vessels that seem to have travelled together and have been able to begin identifying ground assets in service to this force of possible Renegades. The "Truth" of The "Unmarked" Notable Campaigns/Operations Renegade Chapter Force Organisation Combat Doctrine Under Investigation Reports gathered by the Inqusition have showed rather varying Combat Tactics employed by the Astartes of the "Unmarked" and their Allies. The Astartes and the Militarum elements show the most combat adaptability, utility and likely infiltration ability whereas the Mechanicum assets appear to provide the force the majority limited heavy assets that are deployed by the Unmarked. Furthermore, The Astartes act as a significant Force Multiplier as well as a rallying element for Non-Astartes Elements. It appears that the Astartes are highly trained to operate in conjunction alongside there allied assets, even to claims that some have been given commands from Non-Astartes Combatants within their forces. When comparing them to the True Faithful Astartes Chapters of the Imperium, their primary combat doctrines seem to be similar to the Tactical Doctrine of the Codex Astartes alongside specialisms for Stealth seen by the Astartes actively using the Defilade of the Environment to avoid enemy firepower, Long-Range Augmented Weaponry and Extremely Experience Specialists. On Analysis, The Saturnyne Equipped Renegade Scion and Militarum allies appear to focus primary around Las-Weaponry. While employing Local Populations to bolster their numbers and training them to fulfil that role. The Scions show significant weapons training and weapon control often positioning themselves for secondary shots and sometimes even more. The Militarum-esc generally seem to deploy enhanced ranged weaponry much like their Astartes Allies. Their Naval Allies seem to prefer to specialise in a methodology similar to the Armageddon Doctrine deploying Lasgun's designed for lethal rapid fire at close range, Though have been seen to use other doctrines. Generally, their training seems to employ the use of a doctrine similar to the Mordian Pattern alongside sometimes liberal use of Enforcers. Finally, their Mechanicum Allies are in truth quite possibly the most dangerous threat to the Imperium should the Inqusition find them to be a threat as they currently suspect. There heavy and destructive weaponry augmented by their adaptability could grow even deadlier if they were in larger numbers or had artefacts and relics yet unleashed. Gene-Seed Under Investigation The status of the gene-seed of these Renegades is a complete unknown to the Inquisition. With no successful capture of a Astartes either dead or alive and with all encounters thus far the Astartes have worn helmets. As such, It is an unknown how many of the formations organs have failed or if there are any active mutations within the Astartes Gene-Seed. It is further unknown, if the forces have access to additional stocks of Gene-Seed aboard their vessels or if they have the capability of producing more Astartes within their ranks. The Knowledge of the Fleet Training and Recruitment of Neophytes Under Investigation Investigators have so far been unable to clarify if these Unmarked Astartes have been able to produce any Neophytes. As such Investigators have looked at a number of scenarios to explain the lack of a visible scout company within these Renegade Astartes. 1. The Astartes are linked to the warp and are Heretics using the powers of the warp to be effectively eternal unless they are slain. Others would however counter this with the evidence that the Astartes armour shows no signs of being warped or moulded by the presence of the warp which would be seen in the form of the armour of heretic Astartes and thus it seems apparent that they do not travel within the warp or remain with in it. 2. They recruit from other Astartes Chapters, allowing them to replenish their numbers without Gene-seed. This however would be countered by the minimal contact they appear to make with Imperial Astartes and due to lack of the visible effects of the warp that would also eliminate many Renegade and Heretic Astartes 3. They train their Aspirants and Neophytes on currently unknown planets. This appears to a high possibility, it would explain the lack of visible identification of Aspirants and Neophytes. However, given their increasing close presence to ever more highly populated Imperial Systems would make it even harder to hide this. Though it could still be a possibility. 4. Aspirants and Neophytes are trained and contained within their infantry troop detachments. Given the forces methodology of leaving no bodies behind be it of their deployed forces or scouring the ground through bombardment to remove any corpses if they are unable to retrieve their fallen. This could also be a solid explanation given their methodology of not leaving their bodies behind could well mean they have something to hide. It would also explain their tactical doctrine of having their Astartes often fight with/within a unit of their non-astartes infantry. Notable Members of the Fleet Under Investigation =Notable Astartes= Contemptor Hydraxis -A Relic Contemptor Dreadnought - Equipped with C-beam and Claw in addition to outfitting with Cyclone Missiles Praetor, The Hand Forge Lord, Centurion "Unknown" Master of the Forge, Primus Medicae, Chief Apothecary, Omega, Vigilator Primus of House Moritat Alpha, Vigilator Primus of House Vigil Centurion Chaplain Librarian-Sorcerer Sorcerer-Librarian Chapter Ancient Chapter Champion =Notable Non-Astartes= Marshal Solar Marshal Veletaris Magos Explorator Magos Engiseer Magos Biologis =Notable Squads/Units= The Saturnyne First identified in ''-Redacted-'' by ''-Redacted-'', These individuals are believed to make up the elite non-augmented forces of the "Unmarked". Making use of ancient Solar Pattern Void Armour, these troops appear to be well drilled and well trained in Operations alongside the "Unmarked" Astartes. As such it has been assessed that these individual's fill much the same role as The Tempestus Scions of the Militarum. Astartes Assault Team "Earthbreaker" First identified in ''-Redacted-'' by ''-Redacted-'', this Vanguard Strike Team of Astartes believed to be affiliated to the "Unmarked" noticeable by the exposed ceramite of their MKIII Power Armour, these Astartes make use of Jump Packs and a range of ranged weaponry to cause confusion and terror in the enemy ranks or to arrive rapidly to eliminate a specific target or recover Astartes Casualties. Generally, seen alongside a grav-chute deployed Militarum unit or three in more open combat almost certainly to augment their limited numbers. Consul The individuals referred to as Consul's appear to be these Renegades equivalent of Commissar's though their methodology seems to be through words rather than bullets. They also appear to display another interesting trait is that they appear to have been trained to handle wayward Psykers, these individuals appear to have been issued with a specialist weapon to eliminate Psyker's that have lost their minds to the warp before they can unleash its torrents upon their allies. Fleet Organisation Relics Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Unmarked About the Unmarked Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Renegade Chapters Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines